


Luhan, the Good Friend

by notpretty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpretty/pseuds/notpretty
Summary: Sehun has never liked sharing anything, let alone Luhan.





	

 

“Luhan, get off your damn phone.“ Sehun grunted in neglect as he thrust all of himself into Luhan over and over again from behind.

 

            Luhan was currently laying on his stomach, head raised and hands in front of him as he tried to accurately type whatever the hell he was trying to write on his device, struggling because of how he was being rocked back and forth. He gave minor responses to what was presently happening around his lower regions, which rightly irritated the one behind him.

 

            “In a minute Sehunnie,” Luhan responded in gasps. “I’m texting Baekkie. He’s been having problems with Chanyeol lately-” he paused briefly to let out a moan, “and he needs me to be there for him.”

 

            _I need you to be here for_ me, Sehun thought bitterly, though he didn’t dare utter those words out loud. He always tried his best to not burden Luhan, and acting like a clingy boyfriend wouldn’t help his cause. _But there shouldn’t be anything wrong with wanting his full attention during sex_ , Sehun reasoned.

 

            From the mature side of him, he knew that he should be happy that his boyfriend was such a dedicated friend. Looking at it from Baekhyun’s perspective, Luhan really must be the best of friends. However, from Sehun’s point of view, he occasionally felt deserted by the beautiful angel underneath him, as if he had to compete for his own lover’s attention.

 

            He remembered when he had first seen Luhan. It had been love at first sight, with his glossy eyes, perky mouth, smooth skin, and honey colored locks reeling him in like the most submissive of fish. The boy’s beauty had captured him, but everything else about him was what made him stay.

           

             When he had first told Luhan he was beautiful, his eyes had glimmered with surprise and the pale perfection of his cheeks had been interrupted by a deep, rosy hue. He had behaved as if those words had never touched his ears before, and Sehun couldn’t believe his luck in finding such a humble and radiant being.

 

             Luhan had been a nervous wreck on their first night together, letting Sehun lead him through it, trusting him completely. Sehun counted his blessings for being the first person in the smaller’s life.

 

             At first, Luhan hadn’t been sure what to do with himself, if it was okay to grasp onto Sehun the way he did, clutching onto him the whole night, or if it was okay to let his voice say whatever it wanted to and make whatever sounds overcame him. Sehun was there to reassure him the entire time, never letting the smaller male feel inadequate or like he was lacking in skill.

 

             Now a year later, they were still growing strong. At least, that’s what Sehun hoped. There were moments like these where he felt as if Luhan wasn’t all there. Sehun had met all of Lu’s closest friends and, though a little eccentric, they were all great people, which made sense considering how great Luhan was himself. But that didn’t mean he liked how the others absorbed his boyfriend’s attention all the time.

 

             Sehun and sharing didn’t mix well; it had been that way his entire life, and he found it difficult to start sharing now. He didn’t know how to bring the topic up around Luhan, though. Should he ask the other not to be around his friends as much? Just having that thought already made him feel like an asshole. Maybe he could branch out to his own friends in order to take his mind off things.

 

             Jongin texted him quite frequently, wanting to hang out, but Sehun always blew him off in favor of being with Luhan. Now that he took notice, he wasn’t really being much of a friend at all. He made a mental note to text his best friend as soon as he was able, determined to get out more and give Luhan his space as well as himself. _And besides_ , he added sadly, _like Luhan would notice my absence_. Sehun couldn’t help but feel a little sour at the fact.

 

             Coming back to the present situation, Sehun was determined to make at least this moment their own, so he rocked them both back and forth relentlessly, picking up his pace to change things up and grab the other’s attention. Luhan dropped his phone to the side then, as he buried his face into the pillow and moaned loudly, though muffled. Pleased by having his boyfriend’s phone out of the picture, he intensified his thrusts, wanting to expel any thoughts of Baekhyun or any of his other friends from Luhan’s mind. He kept repeating his actions, abusing Luhan’s body as he grabbed his waist harshly and dove deeper into him.

 

             “Sehun, Sehunnie, oh my fu- yes!” He could hear more of Luhan’s muffled moans and his own name being chanted over and over. Sehun wanted to hear more of his name spilled from those divine lips, so if it was even possible, he penetrated the other even deeper and more powerfully.

 

             Luhan started meeting his attacks at some point, his hips pushing back against Sehun and creating a smacking sound that drove Sehun closer to the edge. With his hips rocking back and forth over and over again, the smaller’s member received tortuous friction from the movement under him, intensifying every feeling he already felt.

 

             Sehun roughly scratched down Luhan’s sides and back as he kissed along his spine, licking the red trails he left with his nails. Luhan grabbed the headboard rails to stabilize himself as he lifted his face from the pillow and groaned out into the open air. At that moment, Sehun felt Luhan’s legs tremble violently as he came. With a low moan, Sehun quickly followed due to the sudden tightness surrounding his cock, filling up the cherub with his release. Luhan had once mentioned how he loved it when Sehun stuffed him this way, feeling so full that it was all he could think about for days to come (no pun intended).

 

             Sehun disconnected his emptied member from his lover, collapsing next to the beautiful boy. He found himself just staring at him as if in a trance while letting his breath catch up to him. Luhan hadn’t raised his head from the pillow yet, his down-facing chest rising and falling heavily like Sehun’s, and head still buried in the same pillow as before.

 

             There wasn’t a single way that Luhan could look ugly, Sehun had realized from the beginning. No fashion choices, conditions, or facial expressions could debunk this precious angel’s perfection. Sehun felt incredibly cheesy having these thoughts, but everyday he liked to self-indulge in reminding himself how fortunate he was that he of all people caught this sweet creature’s heart.

 

             “What are you thinking about?” the smaller broke through his thoughts, his head turned to the side to smile at Sehun like the sunshine he was, without moving the rest of his body.

 

             “I just –“

 

            He cut himself off as the phone between them vibrated briefly and Luhan immediately reached for his phone, scrolling through his messages. Luhan missed how Sehun’s face completely fell.

 

            Right. Luhan’s friends were usually top priority. Why was he surprised?

 

            He changed the direction of his cutoff sentence.

 

            “I was just thinking about how I’m gonna hang out with Jongin the rest of the day.” He said casually and stood up, making for the bathroom for a shower.

 

            “Oh, I thought we were going to dinner?” Luhan said, sounding confused. “I already made the reservations.”

 

            “Oh shit, I forgot, I’m so sorry! It’s just that Jongin has been wanting to hang out for some time now and I wanted to as well. You wouldn’t mind if we cancelled, right Hannie?” He smiled sweetly. He knew he was being completely immature with the lying and all, but he really wanted Luhan to know how it felt to be discarded for a friend.

 

He didn’t get the reaction he wanted, however. He should’ve known his sweet Luhan would never act selfishly. Unlike him.

 

            “No, of course I don’t mind, Sehunnie!” Luhan beamed back, “You’re such a good friend. I’m glad you want to be there for Nini. I’ll call the restaurant right now and reschedule our reservation.”

 

            Sehun wanted to rip his hair out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            He did end up hanging out with Jongin that day, much to the latter’s surprise.

 

            “Why’d you want to hang out if you were going to be this fucking bratty?” He huffed in exasperation after Sehun refused to do anything other than sulk in Jongin’s apartment.

 

             “What, do you have something better to do?” Sehun replied petulantly. He knew he was being an ass, but it’s not like he could act like this around Luhan, so he had to project his feelings _somewhere_. What were friends for, after all?

 

             “As a matter of fact, I did. I was going to meet Kyungsoo this evening for dinner, but it sounded like you needed me, so I cancelled. Now, either you talk about what’s wrong, or get the fuck out.”

 

             Sehun glared at his long-time friend, but then sighed in resignation after a moment. It seemed as if everyone was dropping their lovers in favor of running to their friend’s aid tonight, even technically himself, though it had been a juvenile lie. Sehun had never noticed how often this occurred around him, but it was definitely an eye-opener.

 

             He decided to voice his thoughts to his friend. It couldn’t hurt, right?

 

             “Luhan… fuck, it’s gonna sound really stupid when I say this out loud.” He gripped his short hair in frustration. He decided to start over. “You know how I’ve never liked sharing, right?” Jongin nodded right away, agreeing wholeheartedly since he’s known Sehun nearly all his life.

 

             “Well, whenever Luhan’s friends have some kind of problem, Luhan’s always the first one there to help them out, regardless of where he is or what he’s doing. He’ll drop it all… even me. It makes me feel like I don’t matter to him, you know? At least in comparison to his friends. I want to be understanding, but it’s hard.”

 

             “So would you prefer that he wasn’t a good friend?” Jongin asked. “You know you can’t pick and choose what you like about him and what you don’t, right? You’ve got to accept him as he is, the whole package. You should be happy you’re with someone so dependable and kindhearted.”

 

             He had already thought of all this, and though he agreed with his friend, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. "I know, I know! I _am_ happy to be with such a good person, that's why I love him, but I just don’t want him to choose others over me. Is that too much to ask?”

 

             “Oh Sehun,” Jongin said his name with a tone that forced the younger to pay attention. “Do you really think that he would choose his friends over you? If you were in some kind of trouble at the same time as one of his friends, do you think he would desert you and go help his friend instead? Sehun, you’re his _life partner_. Do you even know how much he loves you? If he ever leaves you for a moment, that’s because you’re probably doing fine on your own, while a friend who needs him isn’t. Answer me this, has he ever left you when you needed him?”

 

             He took a second to turn the question over in his head, but he finally shook his head and looked down.

 

             “No, and you know why? Because you’re the most important person to him. Do you think he goes and helps his friends without being sure that you’re okay first? You are his priority, and I can’t believe you don’t see that. Hell, a _blind person_ could see that. I hope Luhan doesn’t know that you’re feeling this insecure about his love for you, because I know him enough to know that he would be really sad and disappointed, and not even at you, but at himself. _He would blame no one but himself, you ass_.” Jongin paused to take a deep breath and then patted Sehun’s shoulder. “Go home, Sehun. Be with him.”

 

             He was right. Sehun knew he was right.

 

             He could feel tears starting to brim his eyes at the truth being laid out so plainly before him. It overwhelmed him to realize what a fool he had been. Why was Luhan even with him? He didn’t deserve the blessing on earth that was the angel he had waiting back at his place. And to top it all off, he had to hear it bluntly like this in order for it to finally sink in.

 

             He stood up wordlessly, his face feeling frozen from the overload of emotions running through him.

 

             Jongin stared at him, waiting for whatever reaction his friend would give.

 

             After several moments, he looked Jongin in the eye.

 

             “So Kyungsoo, huh?” Sehun smirked. “Since when?”

 

             Jongin blinked and scoffed after absorbing what the other meant.

 

             “You’re so fucking unbelievable,” he rolled his eyes. “Get the fuck out of here!” He all but kicked Sehun out of the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

             Sehun stood outside of the apartment building, hands in his pockets as he stared up at the lit-up window of their floor. He smiled as he thought of the treasure that awaited him up there. _I might as well be going to heaven_ , he thought as he made his way into the building.

 

             Once outside of his door, he put the key in the lock with heavy anticipation and let himself in. His heart was beating a little unevenly, but he ignored it, not letting his anxiety get the better of him. He had to act normal. After all, Luhan had no idea the revelation he experienced less than an hour ago, and the transformation that was still taking place even as he entered the place.

 

             Luhan had obviously not realized he was home yet, as he usually greeted him or at least called out to him if he was busy.

 

             Sehun walked quietly through the apartment, hearing dishes clatter in the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, and stopped to admire the scenic sight of Luhan quietly singing to ‘Tian Mi Mi’, a popular song from his country of origin. When his back was turned, Sehun advanced, gently wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s delicate frame and startling him, making him jump adorably in his embrace.

 

             “Sehunnie,” he gasped in delight, relaxing his back against Sehun’s torso. “Why are you back so early? I was making your favorite rice pudding for a late-night snack as a surprise.” He pouted so adorably that Sehun could not resist capturing those lips with his mouth, tasting a little of the rice pudding he liked so much, yet the sweet taste did not hold a candle to the natural flavor of Luhan’s rosy bowed lips. He turned Luhan’s body around and continued kissing him, holding both sides of his face gently and using his tongue to taste every single unexplored corner of his baby’s mouth.

 

             Luhan moaned into Sehun, eventually running out of his own air and having to mooch off of Sehun’s. The latter didn’t seem to mind the air loss, apparently, as he kept consuming all that was Luhan, not wanting to separate their lips ever again. He had already wasted enough time today by running away like a toddler instead of spending every second he could with the love of his life.

 

             The shorter had to be the one to step away, pushing Sehun’s chest just hard enough for the other to get the hint. The urgency with which the other kissed, although very much welcomed by the pretty boy, was also slightly alarming.

 

             “Are you alright?” Luhan asked breathlessly, and when Sehun met his eyes, he saw nothing but love and concern. _Concern_. Luhan would always be the first to worry about him, and Sehun couldn’t believe he had been so sightless that he had doubted Luhan’s devotion towards him and even went so far as to resent his friends. Jongin’s words from earlier swam around in his head at that moment.

 

             “ _I hope Luhan doesn’t know that you’re feeling this insecure about his love for you, because I know him enough to know that he would be really sad and disappointed, and not even at you, but at himself._ ”

 

             Jongin was absolutely right. If Luhan knew of Sehun's feelings, he would endlessly blame himself for thinking that he had not made Sehun feel secure of his love towards him, when in fact Luhan had _always_ shown him how much he loved him, it was just the latter who had not recognized those moments in their full potential. Sehun would not allow the other to feel guilt for his own stupidity. Some fights between couples should only be resolved by talking things out, but this problem was on Sehun’s side alone, and he alone would work to fix it.

 

             There would be times when he would still be irrationally jealous of Baekhyun and Luhan’s other friends as well, but he had to correct himself and overcome those feelings on his own. He did not want to be the cause of Luhan drifting apart from his friends, being the social being that he was. The beauty in the taller’s arms deserved more than Sehun’s limitations and ill-conceived feelings.

 

            “Nothing baby,” he cooed and kissed the other’s forehead. “I’m just glad to be home.”

 

            "How was Nini?"

 

             "He was more than fine. Apparently him and Kyungsoo are a thing now," he chuckled.

 

             Luhan gaped disbelievingly at the news, though Sehun knew he was happy for them since he had been rooting for those two since they had met each other.

 

              Sehun sighed and pep-talked himself into saying the next words. “Hey, speaking of friends, I haven’t seen yours in a long time. Why don’t we have them over for lunch tomorrow, how does that sound, baby?” He smiled hopefully, willing himself to mean the words.

 

               Instantly, his sweetheart’s face beamed with joy at the idea. That expression alone reassured Sehun that his efforts to try to share Luhan with his friends were completely worth it.

 

               “Really, Sehunnie? You’ve never asked for that before. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He embraced the taller tightly, and Sehun rested his chin on top of the other’s head, breathing in his scent. “I’ll have all my favorite people around me at once, and that doesn’t happen often. I’ll call them tonight and make them come no matter what! You invite Jongin and Soo too, okay?” He vaguely registered Luhan's next words as he went on rambling about his friends. He mentioned something about how Jongdae will most likely say stupid shit and told Sehun to simply ignore it, and then warned him again about Baekhyun’s indiscretion and slight vulgarity and to also ignore that.

 

               Sehun laughed at each thing his cherub said and reminded him playfully that he already knew his friends and was very aware of their… qualities.

 

 

* * *

 

 

             They stepped into their bedroom not long after that, Luhan removing Sehun’s jacket as they kissed slowly, savoring every little detail about each other. Sehun lifted the other slightly and gently set him on the bed, placing him in the center. He stood up again and removed his shirt, followed by the rest of his clothes, while Luhan did the same with his own garments. They stared each other down, their eyes clouded with nothing but want for each other.

 

             But something else as well. Sehun realized that he was truly calm for the first time since he could remember. He felt surer than ever of his significance in Luhan's life and his heart.

 

             He took the first step by leaning down and placing his arms on either side of the other. He kept his face a few inches away from Luhan’s and whispered softly, “I love you so much Lu,” then he dove in for yet another earth-shattering kiss. This time he explored the rest of his body with his hands as he pushed the other down with his own weight.

 

             This time when they made love, it was facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes as much as they could, rocking back and forth with every firm thrust made into the smaller. No phones, no distractions, no selfishness, and nothing but thoughts of each other.

 

             There was something warm inside Luhan, a feeling of sorts, that made him sense that this was a new start. Though he didn’t have a clue what could be causing this feeling, he knew it would only lead to good things.

 

  

* * *

   
  
LGF on aff ([x](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1094936/))  
  
[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/936958) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notprettyugly) | [tumblr](http://notprettyugly.tumblr.com/) | [ask](https://ask.fm/notprettyugly) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/notprettyugly)

 


End file.
